Factions
Có thể hiểu là phe phái, hiện tại có sáu Factions riêng biệt trong WARFRAME, cùng với hai factions khác nhưng ít được đề cập đến. Mặc dù chưa bào giờ nhắc đến hoặc khẳng định nhưng mọi faction trừ Wild đã từng là (hoặc có hình dạng giống) con người. Faction có thể chơi được duy nhất đó là . Những Faction khác như , , , , là phe đối lập. Trong khi đó, và là những phe trung gian, nhưng có thể là đồng minh lẫn kẻ thù của Tenno. Tenno Grineer thấp hèn đã mở rộng đế chế của mình từ Trái Đất đến nơi xa nhất hệ mặt trời. Một thời gian trước đó Grineer đã phát hiện ra công nghệ nhân bản vô tính, chúng chinh phục và điều hành Trái Đất bằng đội quân nhân bản và theo luật của mình. Khi đang ở đỉnh cao của quyền lực, đội quân Grineer lại dần dần thoái hóa và bị phá hủy từ trong, cơ thể mất đi đặc tính nguyên thủy do việc nhân bản liên tục. Do đó, Grineer tiếp tục sử dụng thứ công nghệ này như một liệu pháp chữa cháy cho việc phá hỏng bảng gen nguyên mẫu. Với tư tưởng ghét bỏ và phân biệt đối xử với Tenno càng ngày càng dẫn Grineer tới một kết thúc không thể tránh khỏi.|Warframe Official Website}} Corpus là một tập đoàn thương mại, chúng bảo quản và vận hành các tuyến đường giao dịch trong hệ mặt trời. Corpus ít khi được thấy bởi những người khác và nổi tiếng trong việc chế tạo người máy để làm công việc thay mình. Hệ thống phân cấp xã hội của Corpus được nói rằng rất giống với hội thương gia của Trái Đất Cũ. Sản phẩm của họ là tinh hoa của công nghệ và các giá trị truyền thống, nhưng chỉ là một phần vì các nguyên liệu cổ đại từ thời Orokin họ không thể tìm được. Corpus xem những cổ vật từ Orokin là nguồn thu thập lợi nhuận rất cao nên họ luôn tìm chúng bằng mọi giá.|Warframe Official Website}} Infested là một lực lượng chiếm địa phận khác được tạo nên từ những quái thú bị hấp thu bởi technocyte virus. Là một sự dung hợp của nhiều phe khác nhau dưới hình thù của những con quái dị dạng. Một phần lớn Infested là Corpus Crewman hay Grinner Lancers cũ, tuy nhiên chúng cũng được cho là những thí nghiệm thất bại khi cố tạo ra Tenno, điều này được đề cập bởi J3-Golem khi nó nói "Tại sao các ngươi lại hủy diệt chúng ta? Chúng ta cũng như các ngươi" và một số gợi ý khác có liên quan đến "Technocyte Virus" trong một số nhiệm vụ. Đa số Infested không có khả năng đánh xa. Orokin là một chủng tộc thượng đẳng đã từng thống trị cả hệ Mặt Trời. Trong "Kỷ Nguyên Orokin", họ đã xây dựng những thành tựu công nghệ vượt bậc mà thời nay vẫn còn hiện hữu. Trong cuộc chiến chống lại "Sentinets", Orokin đã chế tạo ra Technocytes Virus để chiến đấu với chúng. Có rất ít tài liệu cho chúng ta biết mục đích của Sentients là gì. Mặc dù đế quốc Orokin đã lụi tàn, nhưng công nghệ của họ vẫn còn tồn tại bao gồm cả một AI (trí thông minh nhân tạo) có khả năng thu phục những kẻ xâm lược và biến chúng thành những nô lệ để chiến đấu phòng thủ thông qua hệ thống tẩy não được gắn trên đầu. Những kẻ này được gọi là Corrupted. Sentient Là một chủng tộc thù địch với Orokin trong trận "Đại Cổ Chiến". Có rất ít điều mà chúng ta biết về chủng tộc này, một phần chưa được khai phá trong truyền thuyết về WARFRAME, nhưng theo tên của họ thì chúng biết được rằng họ có thể cảm nhận và có ý thức riêng. Faction này xuất hiện lần đầu trong Update 17 với Oculyst trong Quest Natah. Syndicates Syndicates là một hội đồng liên kết giữa các phe phái khác nhau và không liên quan đến Corpus, Grinner và Tenno. Các phe này đều có lý tưởng và mục đích riêng, có một số phe phái vẫn đối lập với nhau trên nhiều phương diện, tuy nhiên sự liên minh giữa các phe vẫn tồn tại. Wild Với việc giới thiệu của Grineer Settlement, một loại quái trung gian có thể tìm thấy ở các bản đồ sa mạc. Desert Skates là loại quái đầu tiên được giới thiệu trong hệ thống sinh vật hoang dã này. Feral Kubrow là loài thứ hai có thể tìm thấy tại Trái Đất. Trong Codex, thì loại này được liệt kê là "Wild" hoặc "Neutral". Enemy List The complete list of enemies can be found in the Codex. Players can complete their own Codex archive by scanning enemies using a Codex Scanner or a Helios with Investigator equipped. Each Codex profile consists of various information about the enemy such as lore, vulnerabilities and Mod drops. See Also *Enemy Behavior, including tips and tricks on how to know your enemy. References de:Fraktionen __NOEDITSECTION__